1. Field
The present relates to authentication in a communication system, and more specifically to mechanisms for common authentication and session key distribution using a common format, such as Cellular Authentication Voice Encryption (CAVE) for both voice and data communications.
2. Background
As communication systems and infrastructures expand to provide a variety of voice and data services, the various protocols and authentication procedures incur added complexity, additional use of resources and time delays at set up. A common authentication mechanism for cellular telephone systems is referred to as Cellular Authentication Voice Encryption or “CAVE.” Other mechanisms for authentication are implemented in data systems, such as the mechanism referred to as Authentication and Key Agreement or “AKA.” When communication systems are expanded to incorporate other services there may be multiple authentication procedures used. There is therefore a need in the art to provide a common format for authentication and set up.